Basket Case
Basket Case is an American comedy horror film, written and directed by Frank Henenlotter, that was released in 1982. It has two sequels, Basket Case 2 (1990) and Basket Case 3: The Progeny (1991) by the same director. It is notable for its low budget and strong violence. The film gained an audience in the 1980s due to the advent of home video and has become a cult film. Plot Charming country bumpkin Duane Bradley takes a motel room in New York with no other luggage than a basket. In a flash back-series we learn it contains his surgically removed Siamese twin who is not only physically deformed so badly the doctors hesitated to consider him a human, but is also the vindictive drive of their trip, with the purpose to kill off all those he blames. But in the reception of one of those doctors, Duane gets his first ever date, with the receptionist, and wants to start a positive life too - when the freak twin escapes, these scene is set for a grim finale. Cast *Kevin Van Hentenryck as Duane Bradley *Terri Susan Smith as Sharon *Beverly Bonner as Casey *Robert Vogel as Hotel manager *Diana Browne as Dr. Judith Kutter *Lloyd Pace as Dr. Harold Needleman *Bill Freeman as Dr. Julius Lifflander *Joe Clarke as Brian 'Mickey' O'Donovan Production Basket Case was shot on 16 mm film. Director Henenlotter did not have control over the post-production, and the result was dark, murky, and converted to a different aspect ratio. The film was shot in part on Manhattan's 42nd Street. Henenlotter wrote the film as he walked around Times Square, which he called a "seedy, wonderful atmosphere." The special effects for Belial consist largely of a puppet in some scenes and stop motion in others. When Belial's hand is seen attacking his victims, it is really a glove worn by Henenlotter. The full size Belial puppet is also seen in the scenes where Belial is seen with an actor or where his eyes glow red. The Belial rampage sequence used stop motion animation. Release Basket Case was released theatrically in the United States by Analysis Film Releasing Corporation beginning in April 1982. It played as a midnight movie for several years after this. The film was first released on DVD in the United States by Image Entertainment in 1998. This version is currently out of print. The film was re-released on special edition DVD by Something Weird Video in 2001. It was released on Blu-ray September 27, 2011. Henenlotter supervised the Blu-ray release himself and fixed many of the issues he had with previous releases. This release was based directly on the original prints, which had initially been thought lost. Reception Basket Case received positive reviews from critics. It holds a rating of 75% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Taglines *Its mother conceived it... You won't believe it... *The tenant in room 7 is very small, very twisted and very mad. DVD editions *R0 USA (Image Entertainment) *R1 Special Edition USA (Something Weird Video) *R0 Australia (AV Channel / Umbrella Entertainment) *R0 UK (Tartan) Trivia *When Duane checks into the Hotel Broslin he takes out a wad of cash. According to Frank Henenlotter, the film's director, this was the film's entire budget. *Most of the credits that appear on the end of the film are fake. The crew was very small and rather then repeat the same names over and over again they decided to just make up names. *To try to make the film appeal to a comedy crowd, the original distributor cut all the gore scenes out of the film. They were eventually put back in and re-released in theaters with the subtitle "The Full Uncut Version!". *In addition to providing a face cast for the Belial puppet, Kevin Van Hentenryck also performed the mutant twin's voice effects. *During the shooting of Terri Susan Smith's death scene the crew became offended and walked out of the production. This would happen again during the director's next film Brain Damage (1988). *In Casey's apartment, there are at least 7 smiley face items, including her nightie, a clock, a button by the window, and several others. Trailer Category:Films Category:1982 films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Monster movies Category:Gore Category:Splatter Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:1980s